The X Files: Mens Rea
by Spooky731
Summary: Agents Mulder and Scully investigate a gruesome murder in Washington state while on a time limit with the FBI, and the agents soon find themselves in the center of a demon's sinister plan for Mulder.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hot Spot Bar**

**Olympia, Washington**

**10:13 PM**

George Williams sat at the bar's counter by himself, drinking a glass of bourbon and listening to the song titled _One,_ from a band called Filter, which played on a red jukebox beside the entrance to the bar. Williams was at an all time low, he felt that his life was going absolutely nowhere, and he felt he was getting no respect at his job teaching at the Evergreen State College. Williams took a drink, the bartender walked over to him, cleaning a glass cup, "Poopy day?" the bartender asked, Williams didn't say a word, the bartender placed the glass cup beneath the counter and brought out a bowl of peanuts and placed it beside Williams, "You'd be surprised what these things can do for you when you're feeling down, trust me."

With that remark, Williams dipped his fingers into the bowl and pulled out two peanuts, and at that moment he felt so insignificant, he couldn't help but feel so damn sorry for himself. Either way he felt terrible and so melancholy. However, the very moment Williams was about to put one of the peanuts in his mouth, he felt a tap on his left shoulder and a soft feminine voice behind him. Williams turned his head to find a beautiful young woman standing right beside him, he was stunned at first by her beauty, never had he seen such a woman in his life who looked like this woman did, "Do you happen to have change for a dollar bill?" she asked him, her voice sounded so heavenly to Williams, he cleared his throat and reached into his pockets to feel around for change, which he knew he had.

The young woman was tall, perhaps a few inches shorter then he was, which placed her at about five feet and seven inches, she was a brunette with a few blonde highlights, her eyes were a calming and earthly brown, her lips were a soft red, her skin seemed so firm and silky, and it carried a radiant light tan to it. Williams picked up the quarters in his pocket, one by one until he collected four, then he handed the quarters to the young woman. She gave him the dollar, smiled, and walked over to the red jukebox and started to put in the quarters. As the young woman did this, Williams and the bartender never once took their eyes off of her, they were almost entranced by her stunning good looks. Williams' eyes looked at every inch of the young woman's curvy figure, he could hardly contain himself from pouncing on her.

The young woman wore a black leather miniskirt, a deep red halter top which had exposed the young woman's cleavage, and she had on a pair of black sandals, which was going great for the unusually warm weather Washington was plagued with. The young woman seemed perfect in almost every way, Williams put a peanut in his mouth to keep his jaw from being open. As the young woman tapped the keypad, both Williams and the bartender went back to their original stances, not wanting to seem as if they were eye humping her. Williams was not expecting to see the woman again, but that's where he was wrong, the young woman sat down in the barstool beside him. She leaned on the counter and asked to have a glass of bourbon, the bartender didn't bother to ask for an identification card, the bartender instead just poured the drink and smiled at her before we left to help out another customer at the other end of the bar. The young woman put the glass of bourbon up to her lips, and spoke to Williams, "Thanks for the change, I noticed they had _Crystal Ship _by The Doors, I love that song and I just needed to hear it." she said, just then the song played on the jukebox. Williams turned to her, drinking her drink, "It's not a problem, really, this _is_ a good song after all, you've certainly got good taste in music... and drinks." Williams replied with a smile, the young woman giggled, "You've got an interesting taste in clothes, you look like you're some kind of professor." Williams smiled and took a drink of his bourbon, "Well I am actually, I teach an English Literature course at the Evergreen State College." just then the young woman laughed and apologized to Williams, he told her to not worry about it.

The couple talked for a while longer, getting to know each other just a little bit better. In fact, he had gotten the young woman's phone number, her address, as well as her name. Her name was Lilith. At one point in the conversation, Lilith seemed to grow more affectionate, and Williams was not about to question that. "You know, I'm really happy the bartender didn't ask me for an ID." Lilith said with a grin on her face. Williams, who was about to take a drink, put down his glass cup, "Well, what? You're not over twenty-one?" he asked, almost laughing, Lilith was clearly serious as she shook her head, "I'm not exactly over eighteen to be honest with you." Williams was shocked, he took a drink of his bourbon, eyes wide, Lilith giggled and then placed her hand on his left shoulder, "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

Nearly ten minutes later, the couple was outside, in a dark alley not too far from the Hot Spot Bar, kissing each other wildly. Williams could not believe how lucky he was, he could not believe how a miserable Friday could become something that he only thought possible in his wildest dreams. Williams was getting such a rush from the passionate and wild kisses he was getting from Lilith, who he had just found out was under the legal age, not only that, but on their way to the alley she had told him that she was still a virgin. Williams felt as if he was the luckiest man on the face of the Earth. Lilith moved Williams to a wall and continued to kiss him, then she moved down to kissing him on the neck.

Williams had never done it in an alley before, it was a wish of his. and at the moment it certainly looked as though he was going to get his wish. Lilith then moved back up to Williams' lips and began to kiss him, open mouth. Williams was feeling so full of life, so excited, so exuberant, and suddenly so tired. Williams felt as though he was suddenly drained of all his energy, and then he suddenly began to feel pain throughout his entire body. It was the girl, Lilith, it had to be, she was still kissing him and she seemed to indifferent to his sudden convulsion. Lilith stopped kissing Williams once he slapped her across the face, and Lilith smiled at him, she had suddenly changed. Lilith's skin tone was now more darker, her mouth was covered in blood, her hair was a deep blood red, and her eyes seemed to glow a neon green. "What's wrong Georgie?" she asked, her head tilted to the right and she grinned, exposing rotting yellow and greenish teeth, as Williams was about to scream she began kissing him again.

Williams went into another convulsion as she kissed him and moments later his body went limp, she stopped kissing him and his body feel to the floor like a rag doll. Lilith's features had returned to their original beautiful state, she smiled and wiped her lips, "Thanks for the thrill, you'll understand if I don't call you back." she said, she began to laugh as she walked away, leaving behind the body of Williams which had his mouth wide open, his skin was a crusty brown color, he looked as if he had been completely dried out.


	2. Chapter 2

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington, D.C.**

**9:11 AM**

The elevator door opened and Dana Scully let out a soft sigh as she went through the open doors and began to make her way down the basement hallway. Her heels echoed on the solid concrete floor, her short red hair bounced exuberantly at each step of hers, and behind her the elevator doors closed. Scully rounded the corner, just as she did nearly every morning, and she came up to the door which lead to her partner's office, also just as she did every morning. Scully took the time to fix her head and adjust her top before she entered the room.

In the office, a television's light illuminated the room, her partner, Fox Mulder, was sitting at his desk with his feet up on the desk. Scully smiled at him as she closed the door behind her, she was unsure if he could see her in the dark, "Do you mind if I turn on a light Mulder, or did I catch you doing something—and if that's the case I'll be back in five minutes." Scully joked, Mulder took his feet of the desk and picked up the remote, he paused the tape and found some humor in Scully's joke toward him and his "addiction." With the movie now paused Scully turned on the light to find Mulder sitting at his desk with a smile on his face and a new case file on his desk. "Oh is _that_ the occasion?" she asked, Mulder shook his head, "In fact," he started, "I'll have you know that I am not watching what you've accused me having for the last seven years, but, I am watching our depute into mainstream television. Check it out." Mulder said with a wide grin on his face.

Scully moved over to the television set, folding her arms, she had a terrible feeling about what she was going to see, and sure enough she was right. Not too long ago, Mulder and Scully had investigated a brutal murder in California, only to find themselves on a FOX television show called _COPS_. The whole case wasn't exactly a favorite for Scully, then again neither was a lot of the cases she had worked on in the past, especially the one with the so-called Flukeman. Scully turned off the television set, and then turned to Mulder, "You know Assistant Director Skinner called me about this last night, you tapped it?" she asked him, her arms still folded, Mulder picked up the remote and turned off the VCR. He leaned back in his chair and picked up a basketball beside himself and began to toss it up in the air, "I saw it on last night and I just so happened to have a fresh videotape with me at the time, what did the Skin-Man wanna talk to you about?"

Scully walked over to Mulder's desk and picked up the case file on his desk labeled X101189, "He was just saying that he couldn't believe I allowed you to act like yourself in front of a national audience—is this our new case?" Scully questioned, opening the case file, Mulder glanced at her and tossed the basketball up into the air once more, catching it on its way down, "Yeah—so what did you tell him after Skinner told you that?" Scully smiled to herself, "I just told him: You said the FBI has nothing to hide." Mulder laughed at Scully's reply, over the years, Mulder felt that Scully was slowly beginning to believe in the paranormal, and Mulder felt that one day soon she would become a believer herself. "So, Mulder, before I go into my 'this isn't possible' tirade, what are you going to tell me about the case?" she asked, closing the file, Mulder put the ball down at sat straight up in his chair, "A Succubus Scully, what do you know about the creature?" Scully could see that Mulder was dead serious about this, he always was, Scully almost laughed at him as he sat there, giving her all the attention in the world, "Well," she started, she began to pace around the room, "other then the fact that they don't exist; a Succubus is supposed to be a demon which takes the form of a female and has sexual intercourse with males in their dreams." Mulder sat up in his chair at that point and gave her a pat on the back while he walked over to file cabinet, "True, but have you heard of the Middle Eastern version of a Succubus, also called Succubi or Succuba by the way, have you heard that version of the demon Scully?" Mulder asked, he opened the drawer and started going through files, the room was silent for a brief moment, Mulder chuckled, "I"ll take this silence as a no." he turned around to find Scully smiling back at him, it was a look that he had seen many times before, one where Scully didn't believe a single word he said, but she admired him for being so determined. It was something she had told him nearly four years ago. Mulder went back to scouring the drawer for the files he was looking for, "The Middle Eastern version of the Succubus is called a _um al duwayce_, and it depicts a Succubus as a very attractive female. Now, in the mythology that you know of, a Succubus has intercourse with a male to collect semen and become impregnated. _This_ Middle Eastern version of the Succubus, the type I think we're dealing with, acts much more viciously and it's much more macabre." as Mulder searched his drawer, Scully purposely let out a loud sigh, "Go on, I'm listening." she said, Mulder went on, "Well the version I believe we're dealing with is one that actually kills the men she has intercourse with, eating them alive, if you will. Which explains the way that our victim, George Williams, was killed on the last Friday." Scully opened the case file once more and took a look at the photos of the late college professor George Williams, she looked back up to Mulder, "So where is our 'demon' hunt taking us Mulder?" she asked, just then Mulder took out a large file and set it down atop the drawer, he turned back to Scully and closed the drawer by leaning on it. "Well, I'm quite happy that you asked... ta-da!" Mulder joked, he took out two plane pickets from his pocket and handed one to Scully, "We'll be getting away from all the hustle and bustle of the city life and we'll get in some nice fresh air, and some killer salmon, up in Olympia, Washington."

Scully took her ticket and placed it into her pocket, Mulder turned back to the file and opened in front of Scully, "The year 1987 was the last reported incident of this exact same thing happening, but apart from that they've been occurring throughout the United States, and the world. These cases all fit the exact same profile as the case that we have now. The bartender at the bar called the 'Hot Spot Bar' said that the victim left the bar with a very attractive woman. Then at about 3:15 in the morning a passerby found poor Mr. Williams drained off all living tissue and blood, not to mention the back that his eyes were missing and his mouth was wide open, as if he died screaming—yet nobody in the vicinity heard anyone screaming." Scully went back to the file, Mulder closed the one he was looking through and walked over to the coat hanger beside the office entrance, he set down the file and started to put on his coat, Scully then quickly turned to Mulder, "Wait a minute, Skinner wanted to talk to us about the whole appearance on the television." Mulder shrugged and opened the door, "That can wait, right now we gotta leave, there's a demon walking the streets of Olympia, and we gotta stop it before it kills someone else who's looking for a good time."

**Olympia, Washington**

**6:17 AM Pacific Standard Time**

Jeffery Scott drove down the quiet street that morning on his way to work at the Olympia Brewing Company, and just as he rounded a corner in his Sedan, he spotted a very attractive young woman walked down the street in a alluring skirt and red shirt, she also had on black sneakers. Scott pulled up beside her and honked his horn, "Hey baby, need a ride to school?" he asked, the young woman stopped, Scott saw that she was holding a history book in her hand. The young woman smiled at him, brushed her hair back and walked toward the car, "Can you give me a ride to school?" she asked him, bending down to his level. Scott smiled at her, "Well sure, where ya headed?" he asked, the girl brushed her hair back again and pointed down the road, "I got to Miller High School, it's just down that way." she said, Scott unlocked her door and told her to get in, the girl did. Scott began to drive down the road, the streetlights began to turn off one by one as they passed them in the car. "So," Scott said, eyeballing the girl, "You go to high school huh? You eighteen years old?" he asked, the girl laughed and placed her hand on his lap, "No, but we could say that I am." she said, a grin appeared on her face, Scott smiled back, "So... what's your name?" the girl looked back at the road with a smile on her face, "Lilith, my name is Lilith."


	3. Chapter 3

**Avis Car Rental**

**Olympia, Washington**

**2:47 PM PST**

"Please sign here Sir." the young woman said, Mulder took the sheet and signed it, "So, what then, you think that this Succubus is going around and just having a ball taking the lives of men or what?" Scully asked, Mulder gave the sheet to the Avis employee, he turned to Scully and picked up his luggage from beside him, "Well I don't know really, I haven't made a clear hypothesis just yet, I may need to get around a little more."

The agents walked out of the Avis dealer and began to walk to the parking lot of the Avis building to pick up their car, "Mulder," Scully started, "Uh-huh?" Mulder responded, looking for their rental car. Scully walked beside him and the tone of her voice suddenly grew a worrisome, "Mulder we've been at this same routine for seven years now, don't... don't you think that one of these days our luck is going to run out?" Mulder didn't say anything to Scully, he continued to look for his rental car, "I mean, we've always had the satisfaction of getting back from a case—getting back to the office and the X-Files. But... don't you ever think about our luck running out? Doesn't that get to you?" Scully was worried, Mulder could hear it in her voice, her turned to her after spotting his car, "I don't really... it helps me get along not knowing whether or not I'll get somewhere."

The agents found themselves looking at each other for a while, Mulder hit the car's security alarm and the car chirped, without saying a word, both of them walked over to the car. Mulder opened the trunk and placed his luggage inside, her took Scully's luggage and placed it inside, "Well... speaking of routine Scully, isn't it about time that you bring up some kind of medical disease or something?" Mulder asked, Scully folded her arms and shook her head, "Well actually Mulder," Scully was suddenly cut off by the sound of a siren going by, and it was followed by another, and then another. The agents exchanged looks, Mulder held up his keys, "Wanna take this baby out for a spin Scully?"

**Miller High School**

**2:50 PM**

Lilith saw the ambulance and a few police squad cars drive by the school as she stood on the second floor balcony of the school. Lilith smiled to herself, it would seem that someone found the man she had meet up with earlier in the day. "Hey," someone called out, Lilith turned her head and found two teenage boys standing there looking at her. One boy stepped closer and moved beside her, "are you new here, I've never seen you here before." the boy said, smiling. Lilith smiled back at him and brushed her hair back, "Yeah I kinda just moved here." the boy exchanged looks with his friend who stood in the back, "Oh yeah? From where?" the boy beside her asked, Lilith looked back out to the street, "Down south... way south." she replied, the boy beside her got closer to her, "So uh, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Lilith looked back at him, chuckling a bit, "I'm seventeen, and you?" she asked, the boy looked at his friend, his smile was a bit wider, "Well I'm eighteen... if you, again, don't mind me asking: when do you turn eighteen?"

The boys laughed at the comment, Lilith didn't, she kept her smile on, "Why wait?" she questioned, suddenly the boy beside her grew anxious, almost brimming with excitement. Lilith took his hand and started to walk, the boy said goodbye to his friend, his friend stood back, waving to them. School was almost out, Lilith knew that she would have to be quick, "My name is Tony my the way." he said, Lilith didn't say anything, she continued to walk Tony to a quiet area, just around the corner and she began to kiss him gently on the neck, "I can make you feel so good, if you're willing to take me right here and now." she whispered to him as she kissed his neck, Tony smiled, "Oh I'm willing alright." with that, Lilith began to kiss him on the lips, and the small kisses turned into a passionate kiss, she had him right where she wanted him. Back down the halls, Tony's friend did not even notice the sound of muffled screaming.

Mulder pulled up beside a parked squad car which blocked the road ahead, just beyond the quad car Mulder could see the yellow caution tape blocking off an alley and deputies going to and from the alley. Mulder and Scully exchanged looks and both of them got out of their car, shutting their doors behind them. The agents took out their badges from their coats and walked over to the squad car and the deputy sitting inside, they flashed their badges at him. The deputy gave a quick glance at the agents and their badges before he picked up his radio, "Sheriff Thomson, the FBI is here." the deputy put down the radio, waiting for the Sheriff to answer back, the agents put away their badges, Mulder leaned into Scully, "That's the Sheriff who sent the X-File to the office." Mulder looked over to the alleyway and saw a man poke his head out from behind the wall, he waved his hand and the deputy told the agents to move forward.

Mulder and Scully walked shoulder to shoulder, Scully looked around and noticed that there were a number of civilians watching the crime scene, and there seemed to be no reporters or any other type of media in the area. The Sheriff, a tall and muscular African American, walked over and tipped his hat to the agents, "I'd like to thank you for coming down here so quickly, Agent Mulder," Thomson said, shaking the hand of Scully, she shook her head, "No, sorry Sir, my name is Dana Scully," she pointed to Mulder, "This is Agent Fox Mulder, he's the one you contacted about your case." Mulder smiled and the Sheriff blushed and asked for an apology. He shook Mulder's hand and walked them over to the crime scene, "I'm happy you folks came down, like I said, but your arrival came at the wake of another murder. And now I'm really hoping you folks can help me out here..." the Sheriff crouched under the yellow caution tape and then held it up for the agents. The three moved passed a few deputies and came up to a Sedan, "help me out here with this."

Just then Mulder and Scully could see a corpse sitting in the driver's side of the vehicle, his eyes missing, his skin was a crusty brown, and his skeletal figure was clearly seen through the skin. Scully turned away, covering her mouth, Mulder looked on, his eyes were wide open. The Sheriff sighed, "We're actually trying to rush this, we really don't want the media getting a hold of this, our department doesn't get stuff like this at all." Mulder didn't say anything, he couldn't, he just nodded with his mouth wide open, in complete awe at the corpse. Scully completely turned away from the car and folded her arms, she walked off and crouched under the caution tape, she moved over to a squad car and rested her hands on it. "Excuse me." Mulder said, the Sheriff nodded, Mulder followed Scully out to the squad car and patted her on the back, "You okay Scully? I've never really seen you do that before." Scully shook her head and apologized, "I'm sorry it's just... I don't know... in all these years, I've seen my share of the disgusting crime scenes, but this one definitely stands out." she leaned on the squad car and began to take deep breaths.

Mulder got down to her level, "Are you sure you're alright Scully?" he asked, concerned, Scully looked at him, and just as she opened her mouth to speak the Sheriff called from behind them. He jogged over to them, "Agents, we just got a call that a student was found dead at the Miller High School, dried up, I'm assuming it's like our friend in the car back there." the Sheriff was tense, Scully looked up into the blue sky, "Go on Mulder, I'm gonna stay here." Mulder looked at her for a moment, the Sheriff ran over to his squad car and turned on the engine, "Agent Mulder?" he asked, Mulder glanced at the Sheriff, then back at Scully. Scully gave out a sigh, "Go on Mulder, I'll be fine, it's just a stomach cramp or something." Mulder didn't hesitate any longer, he ran over and joined the Sheriff in the squad car. The car screeched off with its siren blaring, Scully took a deep breath and started heading back to the crime scene.

**3:05 PM**

Miller High School was not far from where Mulder had left Scully, in fact it was just a few blocks away. Both Mulder and Sheriff Thomson had ran out of their car and into the school, toward a large crowd that had coalesced at a corner on the second floor. "Get back kids, get back!" Thomson shouted, he began moving the students back, Mulder broke through the crowd and saw a student lying on the floor, completely dried out like the victim in the car and George Williams. Mulder turned away from the corpse, and as he did he saw a young woman looking at them from just down the hall, she looked indifferent to the whole commotion, in fact from Mulder's point of view it almost seemed as if she was smiling. The girl then turned away and began walking down the hall casually, Mulder moved forward to begin following her and the Sheriff grabbed him by the arm, "Agent Mulder, I need you here to help me calm down these kids." Mulder glanced at Thomson, and then at the girl walking away, he had to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miller High School**

**4:20 PM**

Mulder was leaning up against a wall, listening to a student's account with the victim, Tony Petters, and they girl Petters was with before his demise. The student who was giving his account of the whole situation was named Alexander, Alex for short, and Alex was very bold about the topic of the girl that his friend Petters was with just before he was found dried up in the hallway. The principal took out a large book which held photographs of the entire student body, Alex was about to select a photo of the female student who was with Petters before he died. It was at the moment that Alex was flipping through the pages that a knock came at the principle's door and Scully poked her head in the room.

"Mulder can I see you for a minute?" she asked, Mulder nodded and walked outside the office with Scully, closing the door behind him. Scully walked Mulder outside of the administrator's office, passing by the weeping parents of Tony Petters. "What the hell happened here Mulder?" she asked, Mulder shrugged his shoulders, "I can't say, we got here and that kid was all dried out, just like the man in the car, and just like Williams in the alley on Friday. This kid, Petters, just turned eighteen last week... poor kid probably didn't even get the chance to buy his first nuddy magazine." Scully grabbed Mulder's arm, "Mulder this is serious, we've had two people die while we've been here and," Mulder cut in to her sentence, "Well one, the guy in the car doesn't count since we're to assume he died just before we got here."

Scully shook her head and let go of Mulder's arm, "That's not the point Mulder." she replied, silence remained between them, the only noise was from the mother of Petters crying. Sheriff Thomson poked his head out of the administrator's office, "Agents, we've got a suspect." Mulder and Scully exchanged looks and followed the Sheriff back into the principle's office. Alex had his finger on the photograph of a young female student, the same one that Mulder had seen leaving the crowd earlier in the day. "Who is she?" Mulder asked, the principle sat up in her seat, taking the book from Alex. "Her name is Lilith Masterson, she transfered here from Los Angeles, although there's nothing on her record before that." Mulder leaned to Scully and whispered into her ear, "I guess the public school in Los Angeles do breed out monsters."

The principle showed the agents and the Sheriff the photograph of the girl, and at that moment Mulder knew that it was the exact same girl from the hallway.

It was much later that Mulder and Scully had gotten down to the morgue to perform an autopsy on the three bodies, Mulder had been sitting on a very uncomfortable chair out in the hallway for several hours now, he looked at his watch: 7:31 PM. He got up from the chair and swirled his neck around a few times, he walked over to a coffee vending machine and reached into his pocket for some quarters. The door to the autopsy room opened and Scully stepped out, taking off her protective eye goggles and face mask. "Can I interest you in some black coffee Scully?" Mulder asked, putting quarters into the machine, "No thank you Mulder... have you been here the entire time?" she asked, Mulder bent down and looked at the machine pouring his coffee into a paper cup, "Yeah, actually I have. Our suspect named Lilith wasn't home. The Sheriff issued a warrant to bring her in for questioning about three hours ago."

Scully was confused, "Well, why didn't you talk to Lilith's parents?" Mulder reached in and picked up his cup from the coffee, he took a sip of it, "Well that's because... oh this is bad... that's because mister and misses Masterson don't exist apparently." Mulder took another sip of his coffee and coughed, Scully asked, "Well what do you mean they don't exist?" Mulder turned and headed back to his chair, "Well her parents don't exist anymore, Lilith's parents died in a fire at their home in Pasadena not too long ago. Since then Lilith was able to move up here using the parent that her parents had left her in their will, which asked for the their entire net worth to be given to Lilith in case they died once she was over thirteen years old... what did you find on our three blind mice?"

Scully sat in a seat beside him and sighed, "Nothing... literally nothing. There's nothing in their bodies besides their bones, I mean, it just doesn't make any sense. I mean, their intestines are gone, all their organs, all tissue, and their eyes. I mean, all thats left of them is the hair on their heads, their skin, and their bones. Their skin though, now this is strange, their skin is actually in a deep stage of decomposition, as if they've been dead for a few months now." Mulder took another sip of his coffee and set it down on a small coffee table beside himself, "But how can that be? The victims where found just recently, not only that but the body of Tony Petters was found like that, and his friend said that he had just seen him before he died." Scully didn't know what to make of the case, she was as confused as always, but she was surprised to find Mulder just as confused as she was. Mulder looked over Scully's shoulder and smiled, pointing, "Look, I recognize that shiny head anywhere."

Mulder walked forward, Scully turned around to find the assistant director, Walter Skinner, walking down the hall toward them, looking moderately upset. "Good evening agents." Skinner said, stopping as he stood in front of Mulder and Scully, "Sir? What brings you down here from D.C.?" Scully asked, Skinner gave her a glance and adjusted his glasses, "Agent Scully I believe I told you that Assistant Director Kersh assigned the two of you to be evaluated earlier today." Mulder smiled, "I'm sorry Sir that was actually my fault, I just felt that investigating a brutal murder was much more important than being evaluated." Skinner ignored Mulder's comment and asked Scully, "How's your case coming along?"

"Well Sir to be honest with you, I think Agent Mulder and I are at a stand still here, I mean, neither of us can really give you a general theory on what's going on here." Mulder stepped forward, "Well actually Scully I do have a theory, I'm just finding it hard to fit in here." Just as Scully was going to make a comment about Mulder's theory, which she did remember him explaining back at D.C. dealing with the so-called Succubus, Skinner spoke, "Well wrap up your case quickly, otherwise Kersh is gonna have a field day closing your office. Good luck agents." With that the assistant director walked off, "Well that seemed like a bit of a waste." Mulder commented.

It had taken Scully about a half an hour to get ready to leave the morgue, and both agents where now in their rental car headed toward a hotel that Mulder had checked them into while he was waiting for Scully to finish up her autopsy, Nicole's Inn was the name of the place they were staying at. Mulder came to a stop at a street light, "So Mulder, why is it that this case is so hard to fit your theory into? That's usually not a problem for you." Scully asked, Mulder let out a sigh, "Yeah I know, it's either the fact that I'm getting old at this job or the bad coffee, but even as I sit here driving, I can't seem to figure it out. I mean, I still think that we're dealing with a Succubus, and it could very well be this Lilith girl, but I've just never heard or read of a Succubus acting like this one."

"Mulder," Scully started, "Isn't it feasible that maybe this girl isn't even a Succubus, but maybe she just put something in the victims' bodies, like some sort of chemical that melted out their insides? I mean, it's a reach, but it's possible. We weren't able to perform a toxicology because of the absence of blood and tissue, but I believe it is possible Mulder. Okay, first off all in order to," Scully continued to talk, but Mulder wasn't listening, his mind was elsewhere, he started starring at a young woman waiting at the street corner. She was very attractive and Mulder couldn't get his eyes off of her. She seemed so innocent, so calm and cool, she was gorgeous. "Mulder!" Scully screamed, Mulder turned back toward the road and found that he had put his foot on the break, their car was now in the center of the intersection, another car slammed into theirs, hitting the back passenger door. The blow sent Mulder and Scully's car into a wild and violent turn, Mulder felt his head slam into the steering wheel, Scully had a similar event, her head slammed into the side of the door.

Mulder felt himself losing consciousness, and as his eyes slowly began to close, he saw Lilith running up to the car, screaming if they where alright. It was Lilith that he was looking at before the crash, her voice was muffled, she had reached the car when Mulder completely lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. Well, here it is! Enjoy, please R&R when you can. **

**Questions? Comments? Hopes? Dreams? Desires? Feel free to e-mail me or something to tell me something private or whatever. **

* * *

**9:18 PM**

Mulder found himself laying down on a stretcher inside a ambulance, the vehicle was shaking violently, the first that he spotted was a woman sitting right beside him, the light in his eyes made it hard for him to determine who it was. "Scully?" Mulder called out, the figure leaned into him, and suddenly she became viable, "My name is Lilith, you're going to have to relax Sir." she told him calmly, Mulder tried to move but found himself tightly strapped on the stretcher. The paramedics talked amongst themselves up in the front, "Where's Scully?" Mulder asked, Lilith smiled at him, "She's following this vehicle with the Sheriff, she just had a bump on the head, pretty lucky seeing as how the car hit her side of the car. You however where knocked unconscious, I'm the one who pulled you out of the car." Lilith took of the straps holding down Mulder's arms and he then placed his hands over his face.

"You're wanted for questioning you know? We need to know what happened with you and that boy Tony Peters before he died earlier today." Mulder said, his voice was half muffled from his hands, Lilith placed her hand on his, "I know that, the Sheriff told me all about it, but I asked to be here with you Mr. Mulder, and your partner didn't seem to like that." A few moments later Mulder felt the vehicle come to a slow stop, the paramedics got out of the ambulance and then took out Mulder, Lilith followed them into the hospital. As Mulder looked around he saw Scully in a squad car with Sheriff Thomson, Lilith walked along side Mulder in his stretcher as the paramedics wheeled Mulder off to a room. Lilith held Mulder's hand and smiled at him, Mulder couldn't help but smile back at the young woman. In the back of his mind, Mulder had a gut feeling that this young woman named Lilith was behind the gruesome deaths that plagued Olympia, but for some reason Mulder couldn't seem to get passed her attractiveness.

"Mulder?" Scully's voice came from the doorway, Lilith turned around, Mulder looked on at Scully with a smile on his face, "Well look who's up and about." he said, Lilith giggled and then turned back to Mulder, she gave him a warm smile and walked out of the room, squeezing passed Scully who hadn't moved an inch for her. Scully walked deeper into the room with her hands at her shoulder, Mulder sighed, "Uh-oh, someone's upset at something." he smiled at her, Scully didn't smile, she remained serious, "Mulder, what I'm upset at, is that you got us in a car accident---which thankfully I escaped with a knock on the head---all for looking at that, that girl Lilith. Mulder, wasn't she the one you believed to be a Succubus!?" Mulder knew that Scully was frustrated, and for some reason he didn't seem to care, he couldn't get his mind off of Lilith.

"So what is the Sheriff going to do with her?" Mulder asked, Scully sighed and brought a chair up to Mulder and took a seat, "Well he's going to question her of course, get her side of the story, see what she said happened to Peters just before he died. Maybe she can shed some light on this subject, cause... I have nothing I can say about what's going on."

The sun was barely coming up over Mt. Rainer and Mulder was putting back on his suit that he was wearing when he was in the car accident. Last night Scully had told him she was going to get a ride to the motel and then get a new rental car, Mulder could only hope that Scully was able to secure a car, though he did realize that it was a stretch because of the time it was when they where in the accident. Still, he had to hold onto hope. Mulder had the hospital call him a cab, the doctor said that it was alright for him to leave in the morning, meaning now. Mulder couldn't stay there any longer, he still needed to solve this case as soon as possible, before Kersh could close the X-Files office.

Nearly half an hour later, Mulder had reached the motel and went over to Scully's room, number six, and knocked on the door, "Scully it's me... you there?" he asked, Mulder stood there for a moment, and in that silence he could hear Scully choking and gagging. Mulder pounded on the door, "Scully! Scully!" he shouted, banging on the door. The manager poked his head out of the office, "What's going on in there?" he asked, Mulder turned around and shouted at the manager to open the door to the room, the manager put his head back in, and a moment later he came out running, looking for the key to room six. Once he found it he quickly unlocked the door, Mulder pushed the door open and found that it was remained locked with the tiny chain keeping it shut, Mulder glanced at the manager, "Sorry, send the bill to the FBI." Mulder then kicked the door as hard as he could and the door swung open, with the door now open Mulder took out his 9mm and had it ready, "Scully?" he asked, after a brief moment of silence Scully came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hands, looking shocked, "Mulder? ... What the hell?" she asked. The manager didn't say a word, he just turned and left the room, Mulder shut the door behind him and holstered his weapon, "You alright Scully, I thought I heard you gagging, or getting choked in here." Scully sighed, "No Mulder I was... I was throwing up." she said, Mulder put his hands on her shoulders, "You doing alright or are you just feeling a little bulimic right now?"

Scully brushed off his hand, "No I'm fine Mulder, I don't know what it was. I woke up a half an hour ago and my head was spinning and I felt nauseous, then when I was doing my hear I ended up vomiting." Mulder didn't say a word, but he was concerned, "Damn it Mulder don't look at me like that, I said that I'm fine." the agents looked at each other for a moment, saying nothing at first, but Scully then began to put on her heels, "So, did you hear about Lilith's statement that she gave to the Sheriff?" Scully asked, Mulder walked over to the bathroom and gave it a quick glance, "Yeah I called the Sheriff on the taxi ride over here, he filled me in on the bizarre event."

"And do you believe it?" Scully asked, Mulder chuckled, "Oh of course I do Scully. I mean, Lilith said that a black cloud, this dark mass, just came out from nowhere while she was with him, she said that it picked up up and just started to drain the life out of him. She said she couldn't scream because of the level of shock she was in, and after the cloud killed Peters it started to go after her, and that's when she took off." Scully carried the same skeptical look Mulder had grown used to over the last seven years. However, Lilith's account didn't seem to make any sense as to why she was watching the whole crowd of people and then calmly walking away once everyone discovered the body. Yet for some reason, unknown to Mulder, he was thinking about Lilith a lot.

"Well Mulder, what do we do know?" Scully asked, Mulder surveyed the door he had just kicked in, "Actually I was hoping that you and I can go down and pick up Lilith, place her into protective custody." Scully walked over to Mulder and placed her hand gently on Mulder's left shoulder, "Why?" she asked, when Mulder looked at her she appeared to be a little frustrated with what Mulder wanted to do. "This girl Scully, I believe that there's something about her, something we're not seeing just yet. I believe that there's something out there which is following this girl, she can be a conduit---it wouldn't be the first time we've seen something like it Scully. I could bring up a few cases which teenagers have been the whole center of everything. Do you need me to refresh your memory, do the words 'he is one' remind you of something Scully?" Mulder asked with a smile, Scully knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't amused at all. "That's something completely different Mulder... look... if you're going to look after this girl... then there's nothing here for me to do. I'm going back to DC." she said, Mulder's smile was wiped clean off his face. "Scully don't do that." Mulder said, Scully ignored him, she grabbed her suitcase and passed by him, she tossed her suitcase and tossed it in the back or a rental car which she had gotten after the car accident, "Call a cab Mulder, I'll see you back at DC." Mulder moved over to the car to stop Scully, but she was already backing out and driving out of the parking lot.

Mulder walked back into the motel room and punched the wall in anger. Then there was a soft feminine voice behind him, "Mr. Mulder?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hey everyone, I read the previous chapter myself, and I realized it was actually quite hard to determine a time lapse. I have made it so it's much easier to notice in this chapter. **

**11:21 AM**

The woman who had called out Mulder's name stood behind him with her hands folded inward, appearing as though she was praying. It was an elderly woman dressed in what seemed like rags, Mulder quickly distinguished this woman as a beggar, but thought to the contrary since this woman seemed to know his name. It was a little hard to imagine that such a soft voice came from this woman, but then again, the voice had actually sounded like Lilith's voice. "Can I help you?" Mulder asked the woman and he gently touched the wall he had punched in. The woman stepped forward and shook her head, "No, but I can help you Mr. Mulder." she said, her voice was raspy and dry, nothing like the way it had sounded when Mulder had first heard the woman. He began to think that maybe the sound of Lilith's voice was imprinted in his mind.

Mulder stepped closer to the woman, "I beg your pardon... did you say you can help me? With what exactly? If it's relationship advice, I gotta tell ya, I'm not really one to--" the woman shook her head and then held out a small pendant, she opened the pendant and showed Mulder a picture inside. The seemed incredibly old, and in the picture was Lilith, smiling as she stood in front of a work of art showing a naked man being burned. Mulder looked up from the pendant, up to the old woman, he was now very interested in whatever this woman would have to say to him.

The old woman placed the pendant back into her pocket and walked out the door, she turned back to Mulder, who stood inside the motel room, looking a little pale, "Come with me Mr. Mulder, there is much to discuss."

It was nearly a half an hour later after Dana Scully had left Mulder back at the motel, and she was actually feeling very bad for what she had done, walking out on Mulder like that. However Scully just couldn't stand seeing that girl all over Mulder, not only that, but Mulder had seemed very interested in the girl, aside from being interested in the girl's story. Scully pulled into the parking lot of the car rental agency, she looked over to the area where she and Mulder had a discussion about luck. She didn't want to lose Mulder, not now, not at this time, or ever. This case however, Scully knew that there was definitely something wrong with it, something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Scully shook her head, for a moment there, Scully had actually began to think like Mulder, she had begun to think outside the realm of science. However, in some strange way, all the 'evidence' pointed to what Mulder had described earlier as a Middle Eastern version of a Succubus. Scully sat there in her car and began to think a little while longer about the case, and about the girl named Lilith. 'Lilith,' it was a name Scully was sure she had heard somewhere before, or read about, she wasn't sure. The name seemed to powerful, in a bad way of course. Then Scully shook her head, why was she doing this to herself, she had a plane to catch.

At that exact same moment, Fox Mulder had arrived at the old woman's house, which was on the outskirts of town, nestled just inside the forest line. The woman claimed that her name was Dahlia G. She gave nothing more then that. The small little cabin actually seemed quite cozy on the outside, but on the inside, things had dramatically turned. The inside of the house was lined with religious elements and symbols, all sorts of strange looking dolls, shrunken heads, old relics, books all over the floor and on shelfs, there where bottles filled with herbs and other indescribable things, and there was an odd smell in the acrid air. "You uh... got quite an interesting hobby of collecting strange things Dahlia." Mulder said, the woman scoffed. "This cabin keeps me safe from the demons which walk the Earth outside. Demons like that girl you've been following—that Lilith." the woman said, she took a seat and then opened a large black book.

Mulder's attention was focused on Dahlia, "I know you Mr. Mulder, I've read some of your work on the X-Files, and I've seen you in action a number of times. I even know a few of your cases like the back of my hands. Not only that, but some of the creatures you've come across can be found in some of the book I have here in my home." she waved her hand around, "Not only that, but I also know about you fascination with those who move around this planet." she winked her eye, and Mulder chuckled, "They actually gave me a nickname for being the way I am." Mulder added, Dahlia brushed the air in front of her, "Yes I know all about that. But, we can get to all by books and other knowledge later—right now we need to discuss the little problem named Lilith."

"Did you know that Lilith is actually over one thousand years old?" the woman asked, Mulder looked away, "Really, she's aged pretty well cause I could swear she was no older then seventeen years old." Mulder joked, Dahlia did not laugh, "It's a cover Mr. Mulder, how else do you think a true demon such as Lilith could go on. She was able to get herself a birth certificate and a new social security, she's been doing this around the world for generations and generations. Lilith has been a demon on this planet circa 3000 BC. She's appeared a numerous amount of times in the Old Testament of the Holy Bible. She is a Succubus and she uses her sexuality to draw males to their demise." the woman began to go on with more of the history on Lilith, Mulder swallowed his saliva, thinking about Lilith. Even when hearing this, Mulder could not get Lilith out of his mind.

**4:02 PM**

It was nearly three hours later and Dana Scully was sitting down, waiting for her flight to come in so she could finally go back to DC. Scully was a little surprised, and a bit bothered that she had not received a call from Mulder. Scully looked around the airport terminal and saw a man holding hands with a very young woman, much younger then the man. Scully turned away, but then quickly turned back when she realized that the young woman had actually looked like Lilith. The couple disappeared around a corner, as Scully got up to pursue, her flight was called in. Now Dana was conflicted. Either stick to her word and go back home, or continue her duty to Mulder and discover the truth. Scully sighed to herself, "Dammit Mulder." she said, then she began to hurry down the long terminal, over to the corner she had seen the couple go by.

Not really much to Scully's surprise, the couple was gone, and all there was were other people walking to and from the terminal. Scully looked around and then after a brief moment, saw Lilith looking at her with a smile on her face at the other side of the terminal. Scully's eyes widened and she then began to walk quickly down the terminal toward Lilith, Scully couldn't help but wonder where the man was—then there was a scream from inside the men's restroom, "Someone help! There's a dead guy in the restroom!" a man shouted, Scully stopped in her tracks, all the other people stopped and looked over to the restroom, Dana quickly ran over to the door of the restroom and caught a glimpse inside. On the floor was the dried out body of the man Scully saw Lilith walking with a few minutes prior. Scully then shouted, "Someone call security!" she removed her 9mm from her holster and told everyone she was a federal agent, the people stepped away from her. Scully tried looking through the shoulders and over the heads of the other people, trying to find Lilith. Scully pushed her way through the crowd and then dashed over to the area where Lilith was once standing, there was now no one in the area. Scully looked around herself, "Where the Hell did she go?"


	7. Chapter 7

**6:47 PM**

Dana Scully looked out to the runway and saw the sun setting in a relaxing orange glow, she sighed to herself, knowing that she would be well on her way back to DC had she not spotted Lilith in the airport terminal. Then again, Scully would have been grounded anyway, all flights where canceled once they had found the body of Jason Clarence dried up in the men's restroom floor. For about an hour and a half Scully had been searching the radius of the airport, looking for Lilith with the local police and the security team of the airport. They had no luck in finding Lilith, or any evidence of her for that matter. The security cameras revealed nothing at all, Lilith was seen entering the airport terminal, as well as the restroom, however there is no footage of her ever exiting the restroom or even the terminal. None of it made any sense, this entire case made no sense at all. Scully could not get a clear motive for the killings, not only that, but she had no idea on how she could determine who Lilith's next victim could be.

"Scully?" a voice called out from behind her, a familiar one which Scully was all too happy to hear, however she didn't want to make herself look happy to see Mulder, she held in her happy emotions as she turned to him, "Mulder." she said back, Mulder looked around the terminal filled with police officers, some taking photographs and others talking to witnesses. Mulder stepped closer to Scully and leaned into her, "What happened here? You alright?" he asked, Scully shook her head and told Mulder not to worry about her, she then proceeded to let Mulder know what had happened when she had arrived at the terminal, her witnessing Lilith walking with a male who was then found minutes later dead on the men's restroom floor. Mulder nodded the entire time, looking out the large window at the sunset, her turned back to Scully, "Listen Scully, I talked to an elderly woman in the outskirts of Olympia, she told me that Lilith is in fact what I had speculated earlier, a Succubus, a demon who is walking this Earth feeding on men." Scully shook her head and folded her arms, "But Mulder that doesn't make any sense—aside from the obvious—but let's just say for a minute that what you say is true." said Scully, Mulder nodded his head, he had heard this line a number of times on his cases with Scully, she continued to speak, "You're forgetting that you where alone with Lilith and number of times; in the ambulance and in your hospital room, why is it that she didn't kill you there?"

Mulder nodded his head and bit his lower lip, "You know I was thinking about that the entire time I was comping up here—once I had heard about this. As of now I still can't think of how Lilith choses the men that she kills, but for some reason she didn't want to kill me, I wasn't one of her targets. The woman that I talked to, her name's Dahlia Gillespie, she told me that Lilith may have another sinister plan in mind for me, she says it's Lilith's birthday, one in way over a thousand, and Dahlia says that Lilith is going to use me in some way to celebrate."

Mulder and Scully looked outside of the large window at the same time at the setting sun, Scully spoked with her voice shaking a bit, "Well whatever it is Mulder... I hope that you and I figure out what it is as soon as possible, before you end up like the others." at that moment, behind them, the officers where taking out the body from the restroom in a body bag.

As Mulder and Scully where looking at the sunset, Lilith was looking up at the sunset as well from deep inside the forest. Lilith then grabbed a stick from the ground and then drew a pentagram with a double circle around it on the soft dirt below. Lilith placed five red candles on the five points of the candles and then lit them. Lilith removed her clothing and stepped in the center of the pentagram, where from her perspective was inverted, and then began to chant in the ancient Greek language. As she chanted she picked up a cloth from inside her skirt which was stained with blood. The blood had belonged to Fox Mulder, Lilith had wiped Mulder's cut before she pulled him out of the car when he was in the accident, Lilith dropped the cloth onto the floor. She took a dagger and carefully sliced a part of her inner forearm the blood began to drip down onto the cloth, mixing in with Mulder's dried blood. The Greek chanting then turned to English, Lilith's eyes rolled back as she spoke softly, "I need you Fox Mulder... I need you. Come to the forest. In the forest Fox Mulder. I need you." Lilith repeated the lines to herself, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**8:47 PM**

**Nicole's Inn**

Mulder and Scully sat at the dinner which was located on the property of Nicole's Inn, both of them say there, actually getting ready for a long night. Scully was scheduled to perform an autopsy on the latest victim at about 9:30 PM, and she wasn't exactly too enthusiastic to do it. Scully was sure she was going to find exactly what she did in the other victims, absolutely nothing. All the while Mulder was actually thinking about Lilith and what Lilith had planned. He didn't know why, but there was a feeling in Mulder's stomach which just didn't feel right at all, someone was wrong, there was something going on in the gray where he and Scully weren't looking. There was something about the woman Dahlia which just didn't sit right with Mulder.

Apparently Dahlia knew a lot about Mulder and some of his past cases with the X-Files, but the question was in how a woman like Dahlia could be aware of something like that. "Mulder?" Scully asked, placing her hand on his, Mulder looked away from his cooling coffee in front of himself and looked into Scully's eyes, she was concerned, "Mulder what's wrong?" she asked him, she removed her hand, Mulder sighed and then placed his hands over his face, "Just thinking about this case." he said, his voice muffled from his hands, "Not only that, but also the fact that we'll probably be getting forty lashes from Kersh once we get back to DC—all because we thought it was more important to pursue something that seems like it's all 'pot-boiled science fiction.'" Mulder said, Scully shook her head, she hated seeing Mulder like this.

That's when Mulder suddenly got up from his seat, grabbed his coat, and started heading for the door. Scully quickly took out a twenty dollar bill and tossed it on the table as she began to pursue him, "Mulder what's wrong? Mulder what is it? Mulder!?" she called, he paid no attention to her, he was focused on getting into the car parked outside, Scully ran to the passenger side and got in the car, she was barely halfway inside the car when Mulder had started it up and began to drive. Scully slammed the door shut and began to yell at Mulder, asking him what was wrong, but Mulder wasn't paying any attention to her, he was focused on the road. After he had pulled out of the parking lot he began to accelerate down the dark road, back to the city at over eighty miles an hour. Scully grew worried, she quickly buckled her seat belt as Mulder then continued to accelerate more.

"Mulder slow down—Mulder!" she shouted, she was getting no response, Scully tried to get his attention once more, but to no avail. Mulder was fixed on the road and Scully felt that something was driving him.

Little did Scully know, Mulder was actually in a trance, but he was aware of this. He couldn't speak nor could he move his body, he felt as though someone was moving him. He shouted to Scully in his mind, _"Scully! Scully! Scully!" _but obviously Scully could not hear him screaming for her. As the car drove over a small hill a large diesel truck came into view ahead of them, Scully figured Mulder would slow down, but he did the opposite. As Mulder sped up, Scully noticed there was another car on the oncoming lane, "Mulder stop you're going to get us killed!" she shouted, once again she got no response, Mulder drove into the oncoming lane at full speed, as they passed the diesel truck the other oncoming car was blaring its horn, Scully grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it toward her, forcing their car back into their own lane, just ahead of the diesel truck. The car on the opposite direction had actually hit the breaks and lost control of their car, causing them to crash head on into a tree, the diesel truck has slammed on the breaks and actually landed in a ditch.

Scully looked at Mulder, scared to death, Mulder carried an indifferent expression on his face. Mulder drove into town at the same speed, dodging other cars, and thankfully no one was hurt, then Mulder pulled into a residential street, Mulder slowed down and then stopped in front of a large white house. He got out of the car without saying a word to Scully and headed over to the white house, Scully quickly unbuckled her belt and followed Mulder to the house. She saw as Mulder suddenly began to kick at the door, Scully pulled out her 9mm and ran to Mulder's side, "Mulder there's no probable cause—what the hell are you," just then, before Scully could finish her sentence there was a male screaming at the top of his lungs inside the house, Scully looked at the front door, wide eyed, Mulder stopped kicking, pulled out his 9mm and fired at the door's knob. He then gave one final kick and the door gave way, Mulder moved in quickly with Scully right behind him.

Mulder turned to his right to find Sheriff Thomson in mid air screaming at the top of his lungs as blood began to pour out of his mouth, Scully turned her head and witnessed the entire event. She did not know what to believe at first, she couldn't move, Mulder wasn't moving either. Scully could see Thomson in agony as he screamed for help as blood was pouring from his mouth, Scully stepped inward to try to help him but Mulder grabbed her by the arm and held her from moving, "Mulder what the hell are you doing he needs our help!" she shouted, she looked into his eyes, and saw that they seemed to glow in a deep red color, he shook his head. Scully looked at Mulder with her mouth wide open, then Thomson began to scream louder, Scully turned her head to face him, Mulder pulled her backward and then placed himself in front of her with his back against the Sheriff. Scully heard the screams get louder and then there were a series of pops—and the screaming stopped, blood fired in all sorts of directions.

Then there was silence, Mulder stepped aside, he now had control of himself, he glanced at Scully and then back to where the Sheriff was standing. Scully looked on as well. At the base of where the Sheriff was, there was an odd symbol there, one of which Mulder nor Scully had ever seen before. At both sides of the circle sat two separate pieces of the Sheriff, he had been split in two, right down the middle. Mulder and Scully exchanged looks once more, then looked down at what was left of the Sheriff, the symbol on the floor then slowly disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

** So sorry that it took _so _long just for this chapter to come out, but after a few real life problems, and after I realized that a small chapter was skipped--I had to tweak the entire storyline of _Mens Rea_. I can safely saw however, that I was able to tweak the story just right so that the original ending I had planned for can still be done. Enjoy the chapter, and I promise that chapter 10 will be up soon. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**9:20 PM**

**Outside of Olympia, Washington**

**Thomson Residence **

A paramedic handed Dana Scully a cup of coffee, Scully took it telling the man thank you. Fox Mulder walked over to Scully with a cup of coffee in his own right hand, "You alright?" he asked her, Scully said nothing, she just nodded her head and looked over at the Sheriff's house as the coroner exited the house followed by a few others who were removing the two pieces of the former Sheriff Thomson from his house in black body bags. Scully turned away and took a sip of her coffee, Mulder had turned away from Scully and looked at the two body bags, "Well... it's gonna be a really interesting autopsy for you." said Mulder jokingly, Scully didn't even bother to smile. She stood up, placing the coffee down where she had sat, she turned to Mulder, concerned, "Mulder what happened to you earlier?" she asked him. Mulder turned to her and shook his head, "To be honest I really don't know. At one point in the diner I just thought about Lilith, and suddenly I couldn't control my body and I couldn't talk. But inside, I was screaming."

Scully put her hands at her waist, almost unable to believe in what Mulder had just told her. Still, she wanted to. "Did you notice," Mulder started, looking back at the house, "there was a symbol underneath the Sheriff just before he decided to split." Scully thought on it for a moment, looking at the surroundings was not all that important to her at the time, but she did remember seeing something glowing on the floor below the Sheriff. She looked back at Mulder, already knowing what Mulder would say, that the symbol is connected to Lilith, that perhaps Lilith also has other methods of killing men besides draining their bodies dry. Mulder cleared his throat, "I've seen that before, that symbol, I saw it at Dahlia's house... what if... what if Dahlia is somehow the one behind all of these murders Scully?" he asked.

Scully scoffed at the thought, a bit insulted at what Mulder had to say. In Scully's eyes, it was clearly Lilith who was the one behind all of the murders. After all, it was Lilith who was there at all the previous crime scenes, she had connections with all of the victims before their demise, including the Sheriff. The Sheriff had gotten a hold of Lilith just before his death. So as far as Scully saw it, Lilith was the murderer, and that was that, case closed. "Mulder are you even listening to yourself?" Scully said, annoyed with him. Mulder turned his head back to Scully, "I mean—come on Mulder. Isn't it obvious that this Lilith girl has gotten inside your head, making you believe that she's the innocent one here. Lilith has been connected to just about all the murders, she's obviously the one who's behind all of this."

**10:03 PM**

**Olympia City Morgue**

"... in closing there is nothing here that can help me determine exactly what happened to the late Sheriff Thomson, or how he was decapitated like this. Agent Dana Scully." she said into the microphone, then she clicked on the red button and turned off the tape recorder. Scully sighed to herself and took off her surgical mask and glasses. The autopsy went by relatively quick, but she was left with no answers. Everything about Thomson was normal enough, there was no problems with the blood, all of his organs were there, and Scully was quite positive that once the toxicology test came back it would show no drugs of any kind in the Sheriff's body.

The key question here, is how was the Sheriff ripped in two pieces down the middle. There was no sharp object used at all, it had appeared as if someone had literally pulled him apart, just like pulling apart a cookie with one's bare hands. It was bizarre.

Scully had two examination tables, one for the Sheriff's left half, and another table for his right half. Scully grabbed the left table first and began to push it back into the cold storage room, and as she began to push she heard something fall to the floor, something metallic. Scully stopped what she was doing and looked down at the floor, where she had found a gold ring that had fallen from the Sheriff. She knelt down and picked up the ring, examining it to find it had an insignia on it, showing a strange circular symbol, one that she remembered, one that was glowing on the floor where the Sheriff had been ripped apart. Scully stood up, still looking at the symbol.

The door suddenly opened, Scully jumped, the noise scared her out of her deep concentration on the ring. Mulder stood there with a book in his hands, looking concerned for Scully's sake, "You alright Scully? You're not usually jumpy." said Mulder with a smile on his face, Scully sighed and shook her head, "Yeah I know it's just that... I'm tired Mulder, and I think I've got a stomach ache or something." Mulder walked over to her, placing his right hand on her forehead, "You still got those stomach problems huh? You feeling alright Scully? Your body's been acting up ever since we got here." Scully shook her head, "Mulder it's nothing, I'll be fine. What do you have?" Scully asked, Mulder took his hand off of her forehead and raised up the book to her eye level, "Believe it or not I was able to get into the library way after closing time to get my hands on this little book here. It would appear that the little symbol that you and I saw back at the Sheriff's house is mentioned in this book as a cult's insignia around this area." Mulder was getting excited, this kind of talk was really exciting to Mulder, and of course the whole talk about the alien conspiracy—however that flame seemed to have been dead ever since Mulder discovered the truth about his sister Samantha.

"The cult here is called The Order and these people believe that they have a connection to demons and spirits, you know all that juicy stuff. It says here that cult members usually wear a certain gold ring with the insignia of the cult on it." Mulder closed the book and set it down on top of the Sheriff's body, which Scully had placed a white sheet over. "Scully I had seen the gold ring on Dahlia's hand but I thought nothing of it at the time. I also saw Lilith too, but she doesn't have the ring on." Scully shook her head, "Yeah but Mulder that still doesn't rule her out as the killer—I mean she could have easily slipped off the ring before you saw her. Besides, I think the Sheriff here is in that cult."

Mulder was a bit confused at this, Scully handed Mulder the golden ring, "I think you and I should take a trip to see this Dahlia then." Scully said, Mulder raised the ring up into the light and saw the cult insignia.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Olympia, the woman whom both agents spoke of, Dahlia, was putting away a few of her things. She blew out three red candles as well as three black candles. The room she was in was now pitch black, Dahlia looked outside at the full moon which came out from the clouds and shined down to the Earth below. "All in good time," Dahlia spoke to herself, "you will understand where you truly belong... all in good time." Dahlia began to giggle to herself as she looked down into a small trashcan; inside the trash can was a small doll which had the likeness of Sheriff Thomson, the doll was ripped into two pieces down the middle.


	10. Chapter 10

**11:21 PM**

**Outskirts of Olympia**

Mulder drove down the dark and fog filled road slowly, he didn't want to take the chance of hitting something that might run out in the middle of the street like a deer, or even Big Foot. There appeared to be no moon in the sky at all, only stars occupied the night sky, looking like diamonds on black velvet. Mulder was the only driver on the single lane road and they were miles away from the cities surrounding them. The only thing that surrounded the agents were large oak trees and nothing more. Scully sat, not focusing on the eerily beautiful surroundings, but much rather on the ring which she had found on Sheriff Thomson about an hour prior once she had concluded her autopsy on him.

It seemed like nothing in this case made sense, everything was just topsy turby. Scully would have figured she'd be used to it by now, after nearly eight years of this, but she still usually found herself scratching her head after every case.

"Don't you wanna drink in the beautiful surroundings Scully?" Mulder asked as he looked around, Scully glanced up at him and then back down to the ring in her hand, "I'd rather not Mulder. How many times have you and I been in a forest late at night and had something attack us?" she asked him, Mulder just chuckled, Scully wasn't amused, "I'm serious Mulder. I recall nearly four years ago you and I got stranded in the forest with these things chasing us. These people who were able to camouflage into the forest surroundings. Do you remember that Mulder? I mean it wasn't even an X-File, he just so happened to come across it on our way to an FBI convention." she said, looking up at him, Mulder nodded his head and smiled to himself as he remembered something he and Scully had talked about, something about sleeping bags.

Mulder then came to a stop, Scully looked around, "Where's her cabin?" she asked him, Mulder pointed at a tree which had a red 'X' painted on it, "We just gotta follow those trees, Dahlia's a recluse and she doesn't have a road leading to her cabin, so we gotta walk." Mulder said with a smile on his face, Scully sighed and opened her car door, "Peachy." she said, Mulder got out of the car, making sure to grab two flashlights on his way out. He closed the door behind him, Scully did the same, Mulder moved around the car, turned on one flashlight and handed it to Scully. Mulder then turned on his own and then pointed deep into the forest at another tree which had an 'X' painted on it, "You see that? We just gotta get all the way down there, from there we'll see another tree, then another, then another, and then we'll get to her cabin." he said, Mulder moved forward. Scully didn't exactly share Mulder's feelings on how easy it looked. In her line of work on the X-Files, things were hardly ever that simple.

Both agents walked slowly into the forest with their flashlights lighting their way, Scully tried not to get her trench coat caught on anything. Mulder scanned the area with his eyes, and then he noticed something, the forest seemed to get darker and darker. Of course the forest was already dark, but the stars above were illuminating it earlier, and now the forest seemed to be pitch black. "This is weird Mulder." Scully said from behind, Mulder agreed with her. The temperature in the air suddenly dropped dramatically and Mulder could see his own breath coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly there was movement from behind one of the trees, Mulder and Scully stopped in their tracks, shinning their flashlights over in that area. Mulder turned his head to Scully, and Scully nodded back at him. He turned back to the tree and pulled out his 9mm from its holster, Scully did the same. He moved forward, Scully remained behind, watching his back. Mulder aimed his 9mm at the tree with his flashlight aimed as well. Scully kept her flashlight trained on Mulder and her 9mm at the ready just in case anything were to jump at him. It seemed that the fog in the forest had grown thicker, and though Scully could still see Mulder, it was getting harder and harder for her to do so. "Mulder?" she called out, he heard her, but paid no attention. He moved in a little closer to the tree, very slowly.

Scully heard a noise behind her, she quickly turned her head behind herself, only to see the thickening fog. She sighed, and the very moment she turned around there was a dark figure standing in front of her, black eyes, deep grayish-green skin, and black ooze was running from its mouth.

Mulder looked behind the tree, only to find nothing, at that moment he realized there was Scully's flashlight shinning on the floor. Mulder looked over to where Scully had been standing, and there was nothing there, Scully was gone. "Scully? Scully?!" Mulder shouted, he looked around himself and ran over to pick up Scully's flashlight which seemed to have a sticky solution on it. He continued to shout out Scully's name, and there still seemed to be no answer at all. The fog had thickened, the darkness was now blackness. Mulder swallowed his collected saliva, he had to move on without Scully, as much as he was worried about her, he knew if he did nothing he would be taken as well.

So Mulder continued down through the dark forest, following the trees with the 'X' markings on them. All the while Mulder could hear someone walking behind him, he could hear leaves crushing behind him every time he moved, and they would stop each time he did. Mulder could hear chanting off in the distance, deep chanting which literally seemed to originate from nowhere. Whispers and screams echoed around him as well. It got to one point where Mulder could almost swear he could see pairs of red eyes looking at him from where he had just come from. He counted at least thirteen pairs of deep, glowing red eyes. Mulder could only keep moving, he had to try to stay focused, for Scully's sake, for his own. But Mulder knew that sooner or later his mind would crack, and he'd go insane.

The chanting around him seemed to grow louder and louder, the whispering and screaming had stopped, the eyes had stopped following him, as well as whoever it was walking behind him. It was only the chanting which had intensified, the fog seemed to begin to lift, but it was still blackness that surrounded him. That's when Mulder saw the cabin, Dahlia's cabin. No lights were on, it stood there in the darkness.

Mulder moved forward, his flashlight suddenly flickered off, but Mulder was still able to see the cabin, it appeared that the stars had come out once again, and they had illuminated his way. Mulder clicked the safety off on his 9mm as he stepped forward. Then there was a drip, followed by another, then another, and then another. The drips got faster and faster. And it started to rain heavily on Mulder. He kept his eyes trained on the cabin, his 9mm still raised, still moving one step at a time. Mulder had glanced at his watch, only to find that it was now about fifteen minutes until midnight. If something was going to happen, it was going to happen very soon, this was it.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final chapter...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**11:46 PM**

Mulder walked up the wooden steps, each step he took seemed to make a large cracking sound to it, but he pressed forward, so much for not wanting to be noticed. As he reached the front door the chanting seemed to stop, and now the only noise around him was that of the heavy rainfall, the sound of his breathing, and the sound he could hear inside himself, the sound of his heart beating uncontrollably. As he had motioned to opened the door, the opened from the inside, revealing nothing but darkness inside. As Mulder stepped inside his flashlight came back to life and gave him the ability to see, but there wasn't anything new in there other then all the odd sights which he had already seen when he had entered that cabin earlier in the day. As Mulder had gotten into the cabin a little deeper the door had slammed shut behind him, he spun around, flashlight up and 9mm at the ready.

There stood Lilith, looking very wet in a small red dress, there was something about the look in her eyes which had seemed odd to Mulder, her eyes didn't exactly look human, but more like the eyes of a feline. Mulder kept his aim at Lilith, "What's going on here, where's Scully?" he asked Lilith, she looked at his eyes and then shook her head, "I'm sorry Agent Mulder, but I have no idea. If she entered the forest with you, then odds are she is now with Dahlia." Mulder lowered his Beretta, raising his right eyebrow, "You're not causing this are you? This is all Dahlia's doing isn't it? It has been from the start." he said, Lilith stepped forward and nodded her head, "Yes. However I take that back by saying I am the reason you are here. I did kill all those men. But I have my reasons for doing so Fox." she said.

Mulder kept his flashlight on Lilith, but his weapon was at his side, for some reason he was trusting her, "How do you know my name?" he asked her, Lilith smiled, "I know everything about you Fox, your full name, where you live, your interests, your little video collection, and even your philosophy on God." it was the last line which really made Mulder uneasy.

"We know everything Fox, because we see everything." she continued, Mulder nodded at her, "You're not human are you?" he asked, Lilith shook her head, "No I am not, you were right about me Fox, about what I am. There's nothing I can really do about that. However, you have still not yet figured out my true motives. Dahlia would have you believe that I have a sinister plan for you... but you are misguided."

"Excuse me, but you're gonna need to tell me a little more, I'm finding myself a bit lost on everything that's going on." Mulder said, taking a step back, holding onto his head, Lilith nodded and took a seat, the same seat in which Mulder had sat in earlier in the day. "Dahlia is part of a small cult here in Olympia. Her people believe in an apocalypse which is coming, one which should have occurred at the Millennium but didn't. Dahlia's cult believe that they are in direct communication with the Devil, they use black magic to get materialistic things as well as eliminate some of their fellow beings, they take joy in killing other humans." Lilith sighed, looking down at the floor, "One of their followers, warned me of a plan that Dahlia had, she had planned to use me to aid herself in some sadistic way. You would know who helped me, it was the sheriff, Sheriff Thomson, a high ranking member in the religious cult." Lilith said, looking up into Mulder's eyes, who now seemed to be getting everything piece by piece, Lilith went on, "I became aware that Dahlia was going to harm Thomson, so I tried to get you to Thomson in time by possession. But I was too late, we were too late, and Thomson paid the price for helping me."

Mulder recalled earlier in the day, when at one point his body seemed to move on its own accord and arrive at the Thomson residence just as he had died. "I dare say that Dahlia can control me with a black book which she has called a Grimorie. However she will also need a blood sacrifice, I'm sure she's planning to use Dana as that sacrifice." Mulder moved closer toward Lilith, "We've gotta do something, as soon as possible. I gotta save Scully." he said, Lilith could see in Mulder's eyes that he was serious about saving the life of his partner, there was much more to their relationship then anyone would have thought. Lilith also knew that if Dahlia had killed Scully, she would also be killing someone else, someone of great importance. "I came here to stop Dahlia myself... through there." Lilith said, pointing down at a small hatch which was barely covered by a rug on the floor with what looked like an Indian on it.

Mulder pulled up the rug and pulled up on a handle revealing a small staircase leading straight down into darkness. Mulder looked down, Lilith walked over to him and knelt down beside him, the two looked down into the darkness. After a short while Mulder looked up at Lilith with a smile on his face, he waved his hand, "After you." he said, Lilith smiled back at him and then started down the stairs, Mulder followed her soon after with his flashlight lighting Lilith's way.

After a short while the two had reached the bottom of the staircase, the floor was uneven, which told Mulder that he was now stepping on the dirt on what was small tunnel system beneath the cabin. The tunnel seemed to stretch for a very long distance, Mulder and Lilith began to walk down the tunnel, Mulder could feel his heart racing. As the pair walked down the tunnel Lilith cleared her throat, "I know that you haven't figured out why I killed the men that I did. But when you do Fox, a part of you will thank me. I know it." she said with a smile on her face, Mulder didn't smile however, his thoughts were still focused on finding Scully. As they continued through the dark tunnel they came face-to-face with a large wooden door, Mulder raised his 9mm, Lilith took a step forward and placed her hand on the doorknob. The very moment Lilith's hand was placed on the knob she screamed and took her hand off. Mulder went to her aid as she shuffled backward holding her hand close to her chest, "What happened?" he asked her, Lilith rose her hand into Mulder's flashlight. Once her hand was in the light Mulder could see that Lilith's hand appeared to be burned and there appeared to be steam coming from her hand. Mulder turned back to the large door, "I cannot touch the door." Lilith said, Mulder looked over his shoulder at her, then back toward the door.

He helped Lilith back to the door, and then he placed his hand on the doorknob, nothing happened. Though Mulder did notice that the handle appeared to be a little moist. Then he realized, he nodded and then turned to Lilith, "Holy water." he said, Lilith nodded her head with a frown. He opened the door to find that the small cavern was being illuminated by candle light, seven candles to be exact. Mulder stepped inside and shut off his flashlight, Lilith followed him inside the room, the door slowly closed behind them. As Mulder surveyed the area with his eyes he found Scully chained up on a wall, "Scully!" he shouted, he ran over to her, holstered his weapon, and then tried to take off the chains which bound Scully to the wall.

Lilith stood behind, looking around at the odd surroundings. The walls were covered in writing done in black chalk, there were the seven candles on the floor, and a few religious artifacts hanging on the walls. "I am so happy you could join me my dear." a woman said, Lilith and Mulder turned to a dark corner in the cavern. Mulder aimed his flashlight into the corner, and there stood Dahlia looking at a black alter which seemed to be covered in blood. Mulder reached for his Beretta, but to no avail, he found that his 9mm was gone, he looked around the floor and Dahlia began to laugh. Mulder looked up at her and found her standing there, holding his 9mm. She turned around with a grin on her face, Dahlia aimed the weapon at Mulder and fired it.

Mulder closed his eyes, expecting to be shot, but nothing happened, he opened one eye and found the three bullets hovering just in front of him. He turned his head and found Lilith holding her hand out, then she dropped her hand and the bullets fell to the floor. Lilith winked at Mulder, and then looked over at Scully. Mulder turned to Scully, who was now awake, and who had seen what had happened. Mulder then went back to trying to help Scully out of the chains, meanwhile Lilith walked over to Dahlia.

Dahlia fired the weapon until it went empty, aiming for Lilith but hitting nothing. As Lilith got closer to Dahlia, Dahlia pulled out a small pyramid shaped object which began to glow in a red light, she then fell to her feet and began to laugh, "If I die, then they shall die too! And you Lilith will go back to Hell, back to where you came from!" Dahlia was now laughing hysterically, "You'll answer to Satan himself and you will explain to him why you have been acting the way you are!" she continued, Lilith grabbed Dahlia by the collar and pulled her closer, looking into her insane eyes. The cavern suddenly began to shake and Lilith looked around herself. Mulder was still struggling to get Scully out of the chains, but nothing seemed to be working. Mulder's eyes became teary, Lilith could see this, and as Dahlia was still laughing Lilith began to cry.

The chains holding Scully onto the wall came undone and Scully stumbled to the floor, Mulder grabbed her and helped her to her feet, "Come on let's go!" Mulder shouted to Lilith, Lilith shook her head, still crying, "You've got to get out of here Fox. Go. You and Scully need to leave, now." Lilith said, crying, Mulder couldn't move, but Scully tugged on his shoulder, telling him they had to go. "Mulder!" Lilith shouted, Mulder stopped and turned to Lilith, "Don't be afraid to walk into the light..." she said with a smile on her face, Mulder was confused by this, but he couldn't think on it. The tunnels began to shake violently now as Mulder and Scully ran through them, the sound of Dahlia's laughter could still be heard behind them. Mulder and Scully dashed up the stairs, then ran out the door. Once both of them had gotten themselves a few feet away from the cabin there was a deafening noise behind them, an explosion which had threw both agents forward. Once both of the agents landed on the floor Mulder placed his arms over Scully's head and then put his head down, he was making sure that she wouldn't be hurt by anything falling out of the sky.

There was still a ringing in Mulder's ears, he slowly looked up from the floor over at a large steaming crater where Dahlia's cabin had once stood. Scully sat up from the floor and looked with him. The rain was still coming down pretty hard, both agents exchanged looks, and continued to look at the crater.

**Three Days Later**

**FBI Headquarters **

**Washington DC**

Scully found herself leaning against the back of the elevator as it made its decent down into the basement where she and Mulder had their office. She stood there, starring at her reflection on the shiny elevator doors. She stood there thinking about everything which had happened three days prior, she couldn't exactly explain it, but then again it was just like every other case, but then again not exactly. The elevator came to a slow stop and the doors opened, Scully's reflection was cut down the middle and Mulder was standing there looking at his case file, case file X101189, the one they had narrowly escaped with their lives. Mulder looked up from his file and then smiled at Scully, "Hey Scully." he said with a smile, she said hi back, both agents stood looking at each other for a moment. Mulder got into the elevator, "Where were you going?" he asked her, she shook her head, "Skinner asked me to come down and get you for our evaluation." Scully said, Mulder smiled at her and sighed, leaning up against the wall beside her. "I was gonna call you right now about the whole thing." he said, both agents shared a giggle, and then the elevator became quite.

"Mulder?" Scully asked, he turned to her, "What's your conclusion on what happened a few days ago?" Scully asked, Mulder nodded his head and looked up at the elevator numbers, he took a deep breath and then exhaled, "You know something Scully, it's something that I had just realized. Lilith, she was killing men who would commit a _mens rea._" he said, Scully looked up at him a little confused, "I don't understand." she said, Mulder turned back to her and smiled, "Guilty act." he said, Scully thought on it for a moment, and then it all became clear to her, "You mean Lilith killed men who committed a guilty act. All the men where adults and Lilith played herself to be a minor... you mean she was killing pedophiles." Scully asked, Mulder nodded his head with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"She was protecting some children in the world from those who would prey on them." said Mulder, Scully tilted her head, then Mulder spoke up after clearing his throat, "Scully... do you think it's possible for even demons to be granted God's forgiveness?" he had asked, Scully looked up at Mulder, and then looked on as the elevator doors opened up to the floor they were supposed to be on for their evaluation. "I think anything is possible Mulder," she said, she walked out of the elevator and then turned back to Mulder with a smile on her face, "now more then ever. I think anything is possible." she continued to walk down the hallway, Mulder chuckled and then looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you God..." he looked on as Scully walked, "She's got an open mind." Mulder walked out of the elevator just as they began to close.

**Cathedral of Our Lady of The Angels**

**Los Angeles, California **

**3:16 PM PST**

Her heels made an echoing noise as she walked on the marble floor, then she came to a stop. She dipped her hand into the holy water and then proceeded to place the sign of the cross on herself, touching her forehead, upper chest, left shoulder and then right. She picked up a small golden cross on her necklace and gave it a gentle kiss. She looked up at the large cross hanging on the large wall, she smiled and felt a small tear trickle down her right cheek. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, Lilith was forgiven, she was finally free.

* * *

**_There is a "Trivia" section which follows this chapter, the trivia is just filled with a few behind the story info. A commentary about _Mens Rea _will also be written shortly. _**


	12. Trivia

**Trivia**

The opening scene with Lilith in the bar is loosely based on _The X-Files_' episode "Nothing Important Happened Today"

The two songs which play on the jukebox in the bar in the teaser are both songs which are featured in_The X-Files: Fight The Future Soundtrack_

The name of the bar in the beginning of the story is named after a popular profile on MySpace which is famous to _X-Files _fans.

The time seen at the beginning of the story is an obvious nod to the _Ten Thirteen Productions_studio which produced _The X-Files _

The character Lilith Masterson is modeled after the Brazilian model Alessandra Ambrosio.

Mulder is seen in Chapter Two watching himself and Scully featured on COPS, this pays homage to the episode _called _XCOPS in which Mulder and Scully appear solving a case while being filmed

The infamous Flukeman is mentioned in Chapter Two

When Scully talks about Skinner, she quotes a line from _XCOPS_

Case file "X101189" is my birthday with an 'X' placed in front

The scene where Mulder talks about the Succubus to Scully was originally written with Mulder and Scully on a plane heading to Olympia, Washington

The character George Williams being found at "3:15 AM" is a nod to _The Amityville Horror_

The character Jeffery Scott, Lilith's second victim who picked her up in a car, was originally supposed to be shown getting killed when he parks the car in an alley and tries to rape Lilith. However the scene was cut and the second chapter now ends with Lilith giving Jeffery her name

When Mulder looks at his watch at the morgue in Chapter Three the time is "7:31 PM" which is a nod to the episode _731_

Walter Skinner was originally never meant to be seen in the story, he was only a last minute addition

When Skinner mentions the agents having to go through an evaluation he is talking about the evaluation we see the agents going through at the beginning of the episode _Requiem_, which places the story just before the events of season seven's finale.

Originally Lilith was supposed to talk to Mulder at the hotel, but was changed at the last minute to Dahlia

Dahlia is based on a character with the same name in the _Silent Hill _series

Chapter Eight was originally supposed to contain a scene with Lilith at a party and killing a teenage boy, but the scene was cut out

Mulder walks through the forest and hears footsteps following him near the end of Chapter Ten, this pays homage to the beginning of _Silent Hill 2 _where the main character has a similar experience while walking through the forest

The ending of Chapter Ten is loosely based on the opening of _Resident Evil 0_

The visual inspiration for Dahlia's cabin came from a small cabin seen in _Resident Evil Rebirth_

At the end of the story, Scully says she believes anything is possible, meaning she opens her mind to the paranormal

During the story Scully's pregnancy is hinted

When Lilith tells Mulder not to be afraid to walk into the light, she foreshadows the events of_ Requiem _

When the story ends with Mulder and Scully they go to their evaluation, meaning that once the story _Mens Rea _ends,_Requiem _begins

The story was supposed to end with Lilith at a pub in London giving a man her name, thus repeating everything all over again

_Mens Rea _is Latin for "Guilty Act"


	13. Questions About Mens Rea

These are a few questions that I was asked about my story _Mens Rea_

**Q: Why did you go with the title _Mens Rea_?**

Well to be quite honest the story was supposed to be given a completely different name at first, and to be honest I'm a bit ashamed on what I had planned for the original title of the story. So I'm going to keep what little dignity I have and not give out the original name.

**Q: A lot of stories in Fan Fiction are based on MSR, why is it that you chose not to do that?**

I'll be honest, I think the best stories of the series where in the first season up to the fifth season. Not to bash the other seasons, but the stories were never as they were since the show moved to LA. Of course for the obvious fact that the show was no longer in Vancouver, but the writing just seemed to change. I really wanted to bring back somewhat of that "Monster of the Week" vibe and keep Mulder and Scully as partners and nothing less. Of course, I did have to add in a little flirting between the two. I wanted to give a real story, and I'm in no way bashing other fan stories out there, but a lot of them are only based on MSR, and I wanted to make a real X-Files story, like one which would could somewhat imagine coming out on television.

**Q: Where did you get the name Lilith? It's so strange.**

The name Lilith is actually from the bible, and it's supposed to be a Succubus. So I got the name, and the 'monster' all in one go.

**Q: Why did you pick Olympia in Washington state?**

It's simple, I did a little research and I wanted a place which rained, which had a forest, and which had a rich landscape. Yet I didn't exactly want it to be a small town. So I went with Olympia. As it turns out I have a friend who lives not too far from Olympia and she found it nice that I had mentioned a few real places that she knew about.

**Q: Why go with a demon and not just a monster?**

I found that some of the best stories were dealing with religion, some of the scariest episodes too, so I wanted to pay homage to all of the stories.

**Q: Sequel?**

Absolutely not. No this is just like a Stand Alone episode, and most X-Files stand alone stories don't get a second part to it, though there are a few exceptions, my story is one of a kind and you'll see no sequel to it. Plus I'm quite happy with the way I ended the story, so I don't plan on a sequel for the story.

**Q: Once this story is done, what do you have planned next?**

Well to be honest, I'm planning to do a _Resident Evil _story and a _Silent Hill _as well. At one point I had started a _Silent Hill _story which I had called "Silent Hill: Memento Mori" but I wanted to finish up with my X-Files story first. In fact, one of the main reasons my X-Files story was on hiatus was because I was working on the _Silent Hill _story. I actually also plan to write a story based on _The Amityville Horror_ and I'm actually going over a few things and doing a little research before I begin writing that story. To be quite honest, I have a few drafts done for another X-Files story, I don't have a title for it right now, but I can say right now that it will not feature Fox Mulder and instead be based in a season in which he does not appear in like season eight or nine. I'm not quite sure. I really want to explore all the characters in the series, for sure I'm going to have John Doggett in the story but I'm not sure about Monica Reyes just yet. I'm not even sure about having Scully in the next story either. I'm not quite sure of the next story, but all I can say is that it will take place in Utah.

* * *

**If you have any questions you'd like to ask, then send them to me in a private message or contact me at my e-mail  
**


End file.
